Fated Legends
Fated Legends ''(Japanese:運命の伝説, Unmei no densetsu), is the first installment in the ''Fated Legends ''series. The game serves as a crossover bewteen characters from multiple ''Animes, Video Games ''and ''Comics. Fated Legends was created by the publisher of Mortal Kombat X, Warner Bros., who wanted a more a more diversed game with multiple characters, yet with the style of Mortal Kombat X. This lead to them to teaming up with Game Arts., a Japanese video-game software developer that managed to help them give more characters by adding Anime ''and a few other characters such as Link, Ryu, etc., which actually proved to get at least a bit more attention to the game. The game's main theme is ''Centuries by Fall Out Boy, in the style of Nightcore. Gameplay The gameplay rather plays like the games, Mortal Kombat X ''and ''Injustice. The game details characters in a 3D manner, yet they are shown in the style of 2.5D. The gameplay mechanics also include cutscenes that are played in the manner of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissery, with the conclusion of voices being included. Fights like mentioned above, are in the style of Mortal Kombat X ''and ''Injustice. This also refers to the designs of the characters that after a certain amount of health is lowered, sometimes bruises are shown along with somewhat tattered clothes. Game Modes Multiplayer Arcade Mode is a simple continous mode that pits the player against a random CPU, which the player has to defeat. If the CPU is defeated, the process will repeat to another CPU until the player defeats all the playable characters. It is also known the characters will be fought based on their tier ranking, making the concept become easier to harder. Versus Mode is quite the simple mode which allows the player to choose their own opponent, opponent's difficulty and the stage they fight on. This allows the player to fight against who they want to fight against, giving them a free choice of which character to fight, use, etc. Similar to the Factions Mode in Mortal Kombat X, the player can choose among certain factions and duel other factions to see who is the strongest out of all. Another concept of it is Rival Factions, where attack power in increased when Rival Factions face each other. However, this will only be unlocked if the Leader character is used against the Leader Character if that Rival Faction, otherwise it remains the same. Story Mode: Untitled Story Mode is a fun, entertaining mode where the player goes through the story of the game, serving as a intresting mode where the unexpected may suddenly turn towards you, changing what you might have most likely expected. The Story Mode invovles most of the characters, each having a meaningful to be part of the Story, well mostly all. For a more in-depth article, click here:Fated Legends/Story Mode Characters Each character has their own unique design and moveset, giving the player quite the vairety to choose from. It is confirmed that there will be __ characters, with __ being unlocked at the beginning while __ have to be unlocked through Story Mode. DEFAULT UNLOCKABLE Arenas Arenas are locations in which players fight on. Each arena has their own platforming and unique features to be interacted with. This proves to give each new level a whole new experience, being able to learn what each arena has at it's disposal. Tier Ranking Like in other games, Fated Legends does have a tier rank of it's own. The ranking is based on who would actually most likely based on stats survive Arcade Mode for the longest timing. However, this dosen't nessecarily count as players have their own style and strategy so a player's own tier ranking may be different than what the produces had put up. Development The publisher of Fated Legends, like mentioned above had wanted to make a crossover game with the concept of Mortal Kombat X. So, after a week of thinking, it lead them to teaming up with Game Arts. Game Arts had helped Warner Bros. with the designs of characters, etc. while Warner Bros. had gotten Netherrealm Studios once again to help them develop gameplay. This also led to them asking if they could use characters from Nintendo, Capcom, etc. Getting the answer "yes" from everyone, Warner Bros. thanked the companies and added the characters into the game. Gallery Fated Legends-Logo.png|Game's Logo FatedLegends-Boxart.png|Game's Boxart Trivia *This game was inspired by an already finished game, namely Radioactive. Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:TheShadowCraft's pages Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fated Legends Category:Fated Legends (series) Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Games